Dark
by StanleyM
Summary: Todos tenemos miedos y el de Wendy era tan fácil evadirlo que bastaba con prender una lámpara. Lástima que escogiera una biblioteca como lugar para pasar la noche, porque era un día de tormenta. Y cuando hay tormentas, generalmente, se va la luz. 100 Themes Challenge: 4/100 -Dark


Dark.

Todos siempre tenemos algún secreto que no queremos, obviamente, que la gente sepa, como por ejemplo: cuando Eric jugaba con muñecas ó cuando Sheila le llamaba "Bubba" a su hijo.

Por su puesto, a los 18 años, Eric ya había dejado atrás a sus amigos de felpa y Kyle era el nombre por el que llamaban al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, hay cosas que son tan fuertes en algunas personas que tardan muchísimo tiempo en irse. Como Wendy, que a sus tiernos seis años le temía a la oscuridad, y hoy a sus diecisiete, debía dormir siempre con una lámpara encendida, porque si no, despertaría gritando a mitad de la noche.

Nadie lo sabía, a excepción de sus padres, obviamente, pero ni las chicas de su aula, ni Bebe, su mejor amiga, ni Stan, el niño que había sido su pareja tantos años. Había, porque ya no lo era más.

El caso es que era algo que la presidenta de la clase prefería no mencionar, pero es como una ley que las personas terminen enterándose de lo que tú tanto quieres ocultar.

Por eso, ese jueves el maestro, presa de un ataque de rabia hacía todo aquel que lo rodeaba, había dejado proyectos para el viernes. Proyectos tediosos con todo y una presentación para el siguiente día. Obviamente pretendiendo que ninguno de sus alumnos durmiera esa noche.

Y a Wendy, le había tocado la suerte de quedar emparejada con Craig Tucker, mejor aún, le habían asignado un tema que, fuera de las bibliotecas del instituto, era inexistente.

Posiblemente increíble, pero la biblioteca del lugar donde estudiaban era la única en todo ese pequeño pueblo, y no era única solo en ese sentido, también contenía los únicos libros que hablaban sobre la historia del pueblo de South Park, desde su fundación hasta los días de hoy, tema que había escogido el maestro para que Wendy y Craig pasaran la noche.

–Disculpe, señorita, buscamos libros sobre la fundación del pueblo –Dijo Wendy, haciendo ese tono más amable, aniñado y dulce que algunas personas hacen cuando se dirigen a algún empleado o a un conocido para preguntarle algo.

–Claro, espera un momento, cielo –Dicho esto, la mujer se dispuso a buscar en la computadora–; Tenemos bastantes de esos.

Ambos pelinegros se miraron de reojo mientras la bibliotecaria parecía leer la, aparente, enorme lista de títulos.

Después de un rato, la chica volvió a hablar.

–Bueno, necesitamos algunos para un proyecto… Así que vamos a tomarlos presta-

La dulce voz femenina fue interrumpida por aquella que imponía autoridad.

–Lo siento, jovencita, pero está terminantemente prohibido sacar los libros de aquí –Entonces miró a Craig de forma acusadora–; Los estudiantes suelen apropiarse de ellos y jamás regresarlos.

Craig miró de derecha a izquierda y luego se encogió de hombros ante la mirada curiosa de la pelinegra.

–¿Y no hay posibilidad de que haga una excepción? ¿Al menos por esta vez? –Preguntó, esperanzada Wendy, endulzando su tono aún más.

–No lo creo, niña –Respondió la encargada– Hay reglas.

–Pero, por esta vez… es para mañana y es importante… –La pelinegra puso cara de estar sufriendo y la mujer pareció considerarlo, pero entonces paseó su vista al pelinegro que se había alejado un poco para dejar a Wendy lloriquear con la encargada y ahora estaba recargado en la pared. Entonces la bibliotecaria negó con la cabeza.

–"Los libros no salen de aquí, si quieres tener acceso a ellos, debes estar dentro de la biblioteca." –Repitió Wendy, mientras preparaba su mochila para la siguiente clase, frente a su casillero.

Craig, que esperaba que la chica terminara, solo miró a otro lado y suspiró, con una cara de resignación.

–Entonces, pasaremos la noche ahí.

El libro de física que Wendy sostenía entre sus manos, calló al escuchar las últimas palabras de su compañero, haciendo un ruido sordo contra los pasillos del instituto.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó ella, sin mirarlo, con la esperanza de a ver escuchado mal.

–Lo que oíste, pasaremos la noche en la biblioteca.

–¡Estás loco! ¡No me quedaré a dormir en una biblioteca sola! ¡Sola contigo! ¡En una biblioteca! ¡De noche! –Exclamó, exaltada.

Craig rodó los ojos ante el drama que estaba armando la pelinegra, y también ante los espectadores. Imperturbable, se acercó a la chica y se inclinó para tomar el libro que hacía segundos había dejado caer.

–¿Quieres reprobar, _Drama Queen_? –Dijo a la vez que metía el libro en la mochila lila, para avanzar al aula, sabiendo que la pelinegra lo seguiría.

Ella hiso como un puchero detrás de él, la situación de verdad la preocupaba, pero tendría cosas peores de las que preocuparse si bajaban sus calificaciones por el estúpido proyecto, porque, en efecto, como el maestro estaba hecho una rabia, ahora la mitad de su calificación la obligaba a pasar una noche en la biblioteca.

Las clases siguieron su curso, pero en la cabeza de Wendy se había quedado en la idea del trabajo, llegando a la conclusión de que podría sobrevivir a una noche, después de todo, quizás ni durmieran, o en todo caso, podrían mantener las luces encendidas. Todo estaría bien.

–Esta bien –Le dijo al chico del chullo azul, que estaba sentado en el patio junto a sus amigos de toda la vida, pasando sus minutos de receso.

Él alzó una ceja, Wendy había olvidado que aquella discusión había tenido lugar hace tres horas y que, al contrario de ella, él probablemente no había desperdiciado las tres clases anteriores pensando en ese asunto.

–Lo de la biblioteca, tu idea, creo que esta bien –Explicó, ante la mirada de los amigos del chico.

Entonces él, de forma casi desinteresada, respondió:

–Entonces está bien.

Wendy suspiró y dio media vuelta para regresar con sus amigas, caminando bajo el nublado cielo y en su mente únicamente la idea de pasar la noche en aquel lugar.

Y al fin había llegado el momento, la biblioteca cerraba a las 3:00 P.M., hora que el instituto cerraba también.

Así que eso dejaba a los dos estudiantes solos.

La pelinegra llevaba en su mochila nada más que una manta (Porque había ido rápido a casa por ella), a parte de los materiales escolares, claro.

¿Cómo dejas a tu hija pasar la noche con un chico en la biblioteca de la escuela? Bueno, digamos que para los padres de Wendy, si era por sus calificaciones, estaba bien.

La bibliotecaria les había dejado las llaves del salón, pero el resto del colegio estaba cerrado.

–Bien, deberíamos empezar –Y la voz de la chica hiso una especie de eco.

Dicho esto, ambos se pusieron a buscar los libros, una vez con ellos comenzaron a dividirse el trabajo, y las horas pasaron y pasaron. Al igual que el cielo, por la ventana, se hacía cada vez, no solamente más oscuro, si no más espeso.

Y fue alrededor de las siete cuando Wendy se dio cuenta de que iba a llover, o más dicho, se iba a desatar una tormenta, porque las luces comenzaron a verse en las nubes.

–Va a llover muy fuerte… –Susurró ella.

–Lo sé, la ventana esta frente a mí –Agregó él. Era cierto, ambos estaban sentado en una mesa que estaba apoyada en la pared, frente a una enorme ventana, con las persianas corridas de tal forma que pudieran ver el exterior. Sobre la madera, había varios libros e infinidad de hojas de papel, todas con algo escrito, o garabatos o apuntes.

Entonces Craig se inclinó para sacar algo de su mochila, la expresión de Wendy se transformó en una sorprendida cuando vio el paquete de galletas.

–¡No se supone que debas comer aquí! Nos prohibieron traer comida ¿Recuerdas? –Preguntó, alterada.

–Somos las únicas personas aquí ¿Quién va a reportarnos? Además, no he comido, y supongo que tú tampoco, desde el receso –Estiró el brazo para ofrecerle galletas a la pelinegra–; Tranquilízate un poco ¿Sí, _Drama Queen_?

Wendy, quien estaba totalmente espantada por el "posible" reporte, bajó los hombros adoptando una pose un poco más calmada al escuchar las ultimas palabras y cediendo ante su estómago que rogaba por comida desde hacía rato, tomó una de las galletas que le había ofrecido el pelinegro.

Pero esta se encontró con el piso antes que con la boca de la chica. Porque ella tenía una tendencia a soltar las cosas cuando algo la espantaba o sorprendía, en este caso lo primero. La luz se había ido justo después de que un sonoro trueno acaparara todo sonido por unos segundos.

Al segundo, las gotas comenzaron a golpearse contra la ventana que tenían delante.

–¡Ah, carajo! –Exclamó un molesto Craig, ni siquiera se había molestado en traer una linterna o algo, no, en su mochila solo había galletas, un cuaderno y basura.

No se molestó en traer nada para beber, en la biblioteca había un garrafón de agua con conitos de papel y todo.

Pero mientras él se culpaba por no a ver previsto nada, Wendy se encontraba en un estado de shock, movía sus dedos ansiosamente, y sus ojos, de un lado a otro, a pesar de que sin importar si miraba a la derecha o a la izquierda, encontraría lo mismo: oscuridad, o dicho de otra forma, nada.

En el momento en que respirar comenzó a parecer la cosa más complicada del mundo, la voz de Craig se volvió a escuchar.

–Supongo que tú tampoco has traído nada… Habrá que esperar a que regrese la luz.

Los ojos violeta, automáticamente y a una velocidad casi perturbadora, se dirigieron guiadas por la voz monótona del chico, no lograron divisarlo por más que Wendy lo intentara.

Incluso estaba demasiado asustada para llorar, si tan solo respirar era difícil, se ahogaría sollozando.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Craig comenzó a pensar que la chica no estaba en realidad sentada a su lado.

–¿Wendy?

Más segundos, y él no recibió respuesta.

Por su parte, ella había tratado de responder, pero la oscuridad la estaba volviendo loca, literalmente. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A qué podía aferrase? ¿Qué podría sacarla de aquella habitación oscura? ¿Qué?

–¿Wendy? –Repitió una vez más, la situación estaba comenzando a extrañarlo–; ¿Wendy estás-

Pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta. Porque Wendy, que había estado luchando contra ella misma, en un arranque de control, logró acercarse lo suficiente a Craig, como de un salto, como para aferrase a él, con ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro.

No lo estaba "abrazando", en todo el sentido de la palabra, más bien, estaba aferrándose a algo que la mantuviera atada a la realidad, que no le permitiera perderse en toda aquella oscuridad.

El chico, que no sabía que pasaba por la mente de la pelinegra, se limitó a abrazarla. Supuso tal vez que tenía miedo, porque de lo que conocía a Wendy, tenía entendido que no era una de _esas _chicas, que había aprovechado el momento.

Ella recuperó un poco la compostura con aquella acción, tanto que logró llorar.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Craig, al sentir los temblores de la chica, no preguntó "¿Estás bien?" porque obviamente no lo estaba.

–T-tengo… Y… Y-yo… Ahm… –La voz de ella era casi inaudible, temblaba y tartamudeaba, entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba en posición de explicar nada.

–Está bien, no importa –Dijo, aunque su propósito era dejarla desahogarse, su voz seguía siendo tan "insensible" como siempre, aunque sonaba mucho mejor cuando pasaba suavemente su mano por la espalda de la perturbada chica.

Pasaron minutos, para Wendy fueron horas, días, años, el tiempo se había vuelto algo incomprensible.

–¿Es porque está oscuro?

Wendy, que regresó a la realidad por un momento, guiada de la voz de Craig, asintió en su pecho.

Justo en ese momento, una idea golpeo en la cabeza a Craig, y se sintió el imbécil más grande de la tierra por no a verlo pensado antes y permitir que la chica pasara por todo ese desagradable momento.

Se inclinó un poco, aun con ella aferrada a él, buscó con su mano, tocando el suelo hasta que dio con la tela de su mochila. Encontró lo más rápido que pudo un pequeño objeto que él siempre traía consigo, sin falta. Porque nunca sabía cuando podía necesitar fumar.

–Wendy, mira. –Susurró, y ella, con algo de esfuerzo elevó su cabeza, y pudo mirar la cara de Craig.

El alivió que sintió al verlo era indescriptible, simplemente era como volver a estar viva.

Él sostenía el encendedor, encendido, claro. Para que la amarillenta luz iluminara tanto su rostro como el de la chica y un poco sus cuerpos.

–Estamos bien ¿Ves? –Dijo él, sin saber porque, Wendy entonces lo soltó únicamente con un brazo para restregarse las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Luego, sin decir ni una palabra, se subió al regazo de Craig, como un cachorro asustado.

Sin embargo no apartó la mirada de la luz ni de cómo iluminaba el rostro del chico, ni por una milésima de segundo.

Se quedó ahí sentada, deseando que ese día, años atrás, Craig también hubiera estado con ella con su encendedor. Pero no había sido así. La pequeña Wendy Testaburger, de seis años de edad, había sido encerrada bajo llave en el armario del conserje por unos traviesos o maliciosos niños.

Sus padres y algunas otras personas más la habían buscado como locos, incluso había escuchado que su madre había llorado mucho ante la posibilidad de que se hubiera robado a su pequeña.

Pero mientras todos investigaban, ella estaba encerrada en ese pequeño cuarto, acompañada únicamente por escobas y trapeadores que conforme avanzaban las horas, habían adoptado formas de personas para después desaparecer por completo en la oscuridad.

Y así había pasado hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el conserje debía iniciar sus labores.

Si Craig hubiera estado con ella, todo habría sido diferente, pensaba ella.

Tal vez hubiera sido diferente con cualquier persona, pero el hecho de que esta vez, él fuera su protección, hacía que aquel pensamiento se atascara en su memoria.

Wendy trató de pronunciar un "gracias", porque le estaba verdaderamente agradecida, pero no pudo, los parpados se le hicieron más pesados, probablemente de tanto llorar, además, las horas habían pasado.

Así que sus ojos violeta se fueron cerrando poco a poco, finalmente su cabeza quedó apoyada en el chico, y quedó profundamente dormida.

Segura de que no se despertaría gritando luego de unos minutos porque al fin y al cabo había una luz que la resguardara y no provenía exactamente del encendedor frente a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hoy tuve un ataque Crendy, lo que me impulsó a escribir el __**cuarto fic del 100 Themes Challenge, osea, 4/100.**_

_El tema era __**Dark**__ , así que la idea de el miedo a la oscuridad apareció tan rápido como leí la palabra. _

_Lo de la biblioteca… Bueno, resulta que es posible chicos. En mi escuela existen lo que son capacitaciones (Comunicación, Inglés, Administración y Construcción). Construcción dicen que es muy pesado, entonces, una vez dejaron un proyecto tan grande que un grupo de alumnos se quedó a dormir en la biblioteca para terminarlo, ¡Así que puede pasar!_

_Como sea, escribo tan tarde porque… Toda la mañana solo estuve tirada en la cama y en la tarde me obligaron a ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños de niños… Donde el maldito payaso canceló y querían que yo fuera la sustituta. (Haha, es curioso porque antes de salir me ví en el espejo y pensé que estaba vestida como Henrietta de South Park, o que me veía demasiado gótica xD). Y estoy hablando demasiado de cosas sin sentido._

_Así que, gracias por leer._

_Les mando besos y abrazos y eso. 3_


End file.
